Blood Tablets
by Ube
Summary: VK Collection. 1-9 of 100 Themes on ZeroxYuki.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Knight, belongs to Matsuri Hino.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**-**

**-**

He couldn't really say that he had looked forward to meeting her (or anyone else for that matter).

Not that he hated her specifically, but he really didn't want to be around anyone after...it happened. After all, he was just a kid.

The falling snow surrounded them, but wasn't blown into their faces. The coat wrapped around him did nothing to ward off the chilling emptiness he felt. His throat itched, like he had screamed till it felt raw from the outside. Even though he hadn't uttered a sound after _it_ happened.

"Um...so let's run a bath for you." She looked at him, noticing that it didn't seem like he was paying attention.

**--**

He felt nothing when they found him lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Nothing when he trudged through the unmerciful snow towards his new hom—house.

Nothing when she gazed at him with warm, observant eyes. Even when she cleaned away the filthy blood with gentle hands. Dirtying her hands with his (filthy) blood. Yes, he was sure it was nothing.

And the nothing he felt grew into something else, but he was too preoccupied with his hatred towards vampires to realize otherwise.

**--**

The girl looked in astonishment and wariness at the burning hostility in his eyes. As if he didn't want her to touch him.

"Can I touch you?" She received no response.

**--**

"I'll go make some hot chocolate. Wait here." With that, she pushed him down onto a couch in front of a fireplace and wrapped a fresh blanket around him before running off.

It was getting hotter. The fireplace should have warmed up the room, but the flames were too large and they consumed the air in its entirety.

He needed to get away.

Pushing off of the couch, he made his way towards the window, but he had forgotten how drained he actually was before nearly falling onto the ground. He settled up against the wall before the itching came again. He reached up with his fingers and clawed lightly at his throat. At the blood that wasn't really there. But it was there, dripping and red and warm. So disgustingly warm.

He could still hear the sucking sound that woman had made when she drank from his neck.

**--**

The blood had grown cold and flaky. And his throat itched from the teethmarks she had made. He could feel the teethmarks. Why couldn't that girl see them? Didn't she see the blood?

There was so much of it...too much of it...

The crusted blood made his throat itchier...

So he scratched.

And scratched.

But it wouldn't go away. The itching.

So he scratched harder. Until it drew blood, and it felt a little better, but he wouldn't settle for a little. The smell was sickening. He faintly heard a small gasp, and the clutter of a tray hitting the ground along with two chipped mugs and hot steaming chocolate that spilled across the floorboards and seeped into the cracks of the floor that hid his disgust from it all.

**--**

"Stop it!" His hand was suddenly engulfed in warmth, and he turned surprised eyes to her frightened questioning ones.

Are you scared of me?

"Why? Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"It itches where that woman bit me." And the itching wouldn't stop. He had a feeling that it never would.

**--**

"It's okay now, I'm here." She cradled her hand in his as if it weren't covered in blood.

The warmth wasn't suffocating. The smell of blood and spilled chocolate and pressed flowers filled his senses. Sitting there, he noticed that the smell of flowers was stronger than the other two.

Yes, she smelled like pressed flowers. The good smelling ones.

Her hand was still cradled in his as they left the room to dress his self-inflicted wounds and run a second bath.

He looked at both their hands without hostility.

* * *

A/N: I don't really know if the events are right, but I'm not really bothered about the details. I'm SO glad that they finally have effing character categories. I was tired of having to see the yaoi and Kaname/Yuki fics. ;P

Writer's block sucks.


	2. Love

A/N: I had written a whole bunch of stuff on this and had to start all over because I kept going on a tangent. I had to pull this out of my ass, so I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for delaying for so long. I tried to make it not seem so redundant. I probably failed.

ENJOY.

Oh yes, and thank you reviewers for making me feel special. ;D **Zero/Yuki FTW.**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**-**

**-**

Sometimes, she'd get that funny feeling.

Only it wasn't funny, nothing to laugh at. It was...weird. But she never dwelled long on it, cause it was...well...

It would happen when he stared at her a moment too long. It made her uncomfortable, so of course she'd get mad at him for _glaring_ at her.

Yes, that was the word; uncomfortable.

It caused the merest tingle to crawl up her spine when he took his shirt off. Yes, she had seen him shirtless before, but that was when they were _KIDS_.

He's like a brother, she tells herself. A childhood friend. I've seen him like this before. No biggie.

She ignores the blush growing on her face, and decides it's because of the lack of decency he displays around her. She doesn't notice the fact that he only does it around _her._

**--**

Somehow, that place in her heart she reserved for Kaname seemed a little too empty. It needed something more than fleeting glances and pats on the head and once-in-a-while-if-you-infuriate-me-enough hugs. She knew it the moment she saw Zero's slumped form lying on the cold concrete, his eyes clouded in pain. It made her heart hurt.

But the thing that made her heart crack the most was the look of defeat in his eyes. Like he wanted to give up on everything. On life. On _her_.

And she cried and shook him and pounded her fists on him and yelled at him and hugged him until she felt like kissing him.

On the cheek of course. He's like a brother, a childhood friend.

But she needed to make him try. She wanted him to try, because he was someone very dear to her, and it would hurt her so much if he suddenly disappeared from her life.

So she held on to him, and bothered him, and gave him some of the space she reserved for Kaname. Until it overshadowed Kaname's place, almost so that she forgot about it.

Whenever he smiled with the slightest lift of his _lips_, she'd get that sudden impulse to—

**--**

It made her heart pound hard and loud in her ears, almost so that she very nearly gasped when she saw him, on the stairs. His eyes dark with lust for blood, and maybe a little of something else.

Of course, she didn't have the time to even ponder on that when he began caressing the pulse on her neck with his _tongue_.

Oh, it felt like hot, slick velvet. She could feel something similar to that, though it was much lower...

Of course, the pain overrode that fleeting desire as soon as he sunk his fangs into her. Her knees grew weak from the lack of blood, her breathing labored. Zero would be the one to get the most satisfaction, though he'd resent it. She wouldn't think of it as velvet until a few bloodfests later.

And her knees wouldn't grow weak, nor her breathing labored from the lack of blood. It would be different, though not entirely. There was still blood, yes. But Zero wouldn't be the only one to get satisfaction. And she wouldn't gasp in pain. If she did, it was a different kind of pain. He made sure of it.

**--**

He'd always get that funny feeling out of her from then on. And she was perfectly comfortable with it, until he found a new way to _love_ her again.

Oh, the many ways he loved her were so _dirty_.

She _loved_ it.

She loved it because _he_ was doing it. And she wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Light

A/N: This, is what I actually wanted to write for the prompt. I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, and it turned out to be crap. I warn you, the rhyming scheme, and p.o.v. goes everywhere. It's gone past abstract.

This is what happens when I stop writing for a long time. :P

My heartfelt thanks to all those reviewers and watchers who encouraged me. I couldn't have worked up the will without your help.

Shinichi Kudos to anyone who actually understands this. :3

* * *

-

--

-

"I wish for an umbrella," she murmured to her brother. "The sun is hotter than I thought and brighter than it should be."

He gently brushed a strand of hair from her face that had gotten free. He bowed his head and sweetly said, "Then shade for you I'll be."

* * *

She is my ever shining candle in the darkness of my despair.

**-**

**-**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**-**

**-**

Two long decades ago

When armorless knights in arms

Stood side by side

Protecting the day's innocence from the night

From there he watched her as she sighed

As the lord of the night walked by

--

He knew that there was no more room

In the warm home called her heart

Yet his chest still ached

with a hunger so great

to finish what had no start

--

Her shining smiles were not for him

her charity undeserved

by something as low a level as he

It is just as well as a level E

vampire would be named Zero

--

And so his anger was misdirected

Or was it misdirected so?

For in his most secret of secret intentions

Was for his secret love to go

--

But how much of a secret was it

If he gave her one last kiss?

Their last kiss, which was their first

Would surely not be much to miss

Too bad his chest still hurts.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**-**

**-**

There is a story of a lady

Who lives inside a mansion

Though a more accurate representation

Would be to call it a prison

--

It seemed as if she suffered from

A sickness or some other

Which caused her to be restlessly

Getting in trouble recklessly

And caused a great deal of pain to her brother

--

Well what was the lord of the night to do

When all he could offer was his love

Though to his little sister

It didn't seem to be enough.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**-**

**-**

Tick tock

Goes the clock

What is time to one who lives forever?

--

She turns towards the curtained window

And drops her pen on blank paper

Her footsteps tap quietly

Towards the see-through glass

Such lonely footsteps

--

The vestiges of sleep eating away at her will

It's 10 o' clock in the morning

She should have been asleep hours ago

But her eyes were itching for something to see

--

Her hand throws the heavy curtain open

And she is immediately blinded

Her head pulses with pain

--

The immediate response is to shut her eyes

And run far

So far away

But she's still breathing

--

So she strains her eyes against the light

A flash of silver, did she see?

It must be her imagination

But then it clicked inside her mind

--

On the dawn of realization

That perhaps what a knight had said

About what she had meant to him

Was actually the other way around.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**-**

**-**

"I want to go outside," she said. Her blond butler replies, "Why, may I ask? Whatever for?"

"To stretch these dusty limbs and be able to worry about skin cancer."

"..." He said.

She smiles at him sunnily

Laughing at the irony

And flinches when he picks up

An umbrella on their way to the door

--

One step toward the light

Is immediately swallowed up by the umbrella's shade

Drearily she notes how the underside

Resembles a bat's bony wing

--

She attempts to blink her tiredness away

The unbearable heat seeps through her every pore

She takes one last glance inside the prison

Knowing she'll never see it anymore.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**-**

**-  
**

Eyes glance in her direction

Shocked and suspicious

Hunters crowding in to gaze

At the vampire in their midst

--

But she has played this silly game

For two decades long

The seasoned player tips them a smile

Butler trailing behind, humming a cheery song

--

A building towers over ahead

Fit for a king of knights

She pushes the bat's wings away from her head

And to the butler's shock, runs into the light.

* * *

_End._

I hope you enjoyed reading this crap.


	4. Dark

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Yuki-chan, you needed help with the questions?" Yori flipped her Pre-Calculus textbook to page 156.

"Ah, no. I know how to do that." Yuki smiled contentedly before reaching under her bed for the novel they were currently reading in English class. For some reason she couldn't remember what the title was.

"Oh?" Yori blinked surprisedly. "That's surprising, considering how forgetful you tend to be." Yuki laughed sheepishly.

"It seems like Yuki-chan is able to learn better with Zero-san." Yori observed, eying Yuki thoughtfully. Yuki felt her face heat up.

"But Yori-chan does a very good job!" Yuki attempted in consoling her best friend.

"Though not as well as Zero-san." Yori lifted the textbook up to hide the small smile on her face. Yuki jerked up from the warm covers on her bed and jumped at Yori. Yori jolted in surprise when they both almost fell off of Yori's bed. Yori was trying hard not to laugh while at the same time holding herself up so that they didn't fall off the bed.

"Yori-chan!" Yuki whined, not seeing Yori's smile until she gave a small laugh. Yuki looked up and huffed at her.

"Hey!" Yuki smacked Yori on the shoulder in mock anger before quickly jumping up from Yori's bed to close the curtains, rubbing her face with her hand as if hoping there were no red spots on her cheeks. Before she could though, something caught the corner of her eye.

'There's someone outside the dorms.' Yuki frowned, peering into the darkness and confirming that there was indeed, someone walking outside the gate of the girls' dormitory. No one was allowed to wander around at night, and they needed to be escorted by a prefect if they were to go somewhere. She glanced at Yori from the corner of her eye, thinking of an excuse to go outside.

"Oh! I just remembered that I forgot something in the hallway downstairs." Yuki ran over to her bed and reached for her flashlight. "I'll be right back."

Yori looked at her questioningly, but didn't ask for clarification. "Be careful then." Yuki nodded.

"I will!" She called back to Yori before closing the door.

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Who's there?" The figure stopped as Yuki pointed the flashlight at them. They held their hand in front of their face from the glaring light, but Yuki recognized the sheen of silver.

"Zero? What are you doing out here?" He had turned away from her so that she couldn't see his face. She furrowed her brows, feeling offended.

"It's nothing important." He muttered, slipping his hands in his pockets. Zero had turned so that she could only see the side of his face. Yuki furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when Zero didn't look at her.

"Were you looking for something?" Yuki asked, watching him as she took a step towards him; he didn't move, but he didn't look at her either.

"Yeah."

"Did you find it?"

"Not really. It's not important anyways." Yuki frowned, somewhat unsettled by his answer.

"Do you want me to help you find it?" Zero had looked at her then, but it was only for a moment before he turned his gaze towards the ground.

"I probably left it somewhere around my dorm." Zero looked to the side and coughed. "Anyways, I don't think you should help me in your...current state." Truthfully, Zero had already spotted her running out the door to the girls' dorm and was going to run (which was a first, since he was never one to run from anything), but he had froze and did a double take. When his mind had finally registered to look away, it had been too late to run.

Yuki started and looked down at herself. A slight gasp escaped from her mouth when she realized that she had come out in her nightgown.

"Uh...um..." She stuttered. Her mind began angrily reasoning that she didn't need to explain herself in the first place.

"What are you doing out here anyways? You're supposed to be with a prefect from the guys' dormitory if you wanted to look for something!" She spoke accusingly, stomping over to poke him in the chest. He blinked confusedly for a moment before he leaned back to look at her through narrowed eyes.

"I _am_ a prefect; you should have known that already, especially since you're a prefect yourself. And I already told you why I was here." Yuki blushed, cursing her faulty memory.

"I'm going back to my dorm."

"Wait!" Yuki reached out and grabbed his jacket. Not looking at him, she toed the ground a bit, realizing that she wasn't wearing anything on her feet. In her haste, she had forgotten to wear slippers. Seeing the flashlight in her hands, she blurted, "Do you need a flashlight?" Zero blinked.

"Well, you must've not found what you were looking for cause it's really dark." Zero opened his mouth, but she refused to hear him reject her offer and had thrust the flashlight at him.

"Here! Take it!" Yuki crossed her arms and stood there, feeling dread at the thought that he would drop the flashlight at her feet. But when she didn't see anything land near her feet, she looked up at Zero.

He sighed defeatedly. "Alright. I'll take your flashlight." Yuki grinned.

"Go back to your dorm now." Not disconcerted, Yuki nodded to him, still grinning. She turned around and had taken a step before abruptly stopping.

"Um, I forgot my slippers." Zero raised an eyebrow.

"I noticed." For a moment, neither of them moved until Zero sighed, this time sounding a bit more reluctant. Not waiting for her approval, he unceremoniously scooped her up into his arms. He ignored her gasp and began walking towards the entrance to the girls' dorm. Yuki instantly threw her arms around his neck, her heart pounding at the suddenness.

"Zero! I didn't say you could-"

"What else did you think you were implying by just standing there after you've said that you forgot your slippers? Shut up and stop wriggling." He told her, not waiting for an answer. Yuki shivered, tightening her hold around his neck. The cold air sharply contrasted from the heat emanating from Zero's skin. In response to her shivering, Zero had unconsciously drawn her closer to him, and Zero was incredibly warm...

Yuki yawned tiredly, forgetting where she was.

"Yuki, don't fall asleep. You need to go back to your room."

"57." Yuki spoke on reflex, (conveniently)not realizing what she had just said. She yawned again. Zero frowned confusedly, but he didn't have time to ask what she meant since they were now at the front door to her dorm. Zero waited for Yuki to shift her feet towards the floor. When she didn't move at all, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yuki." He received no response. When he looked down to see Yuki sleeping peacefully, he cursed.

_"__Damn."_

* * *

_End. :3_


	5. Seeking Solace

A/N: This is a continuation of the light prompt, kiddies.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**-**

**-**

It was such a relief for her to feel something other than blind obedience.

Her toes wiggled through open-toed shoes as she kicked up dust, and she couldn't care less about the dirt under her toenails. Who needs to fuss about niceties when all she wants to do is feel again?

The light burned at her lungs, her skin, her eyes, and through it all she thought to herself, "Just a few more steps…A few more steps…"

-

_Bring me closer to you…_

-

But the light is so bright, and she can only see the silver lining for a time.

Her limbs feel like leaded pillars and the butler's voice is something she wants to get away from. He's afraid that her lord brother will have his head for allowing her to go this far into the dragon's nest.

Hunter, she corrects. For they are in a dragon hunter's nest.

That must make _her_ the dragon.

And while she wonders if she'll be killed the moment he sets eye on her, she realizes…

…she doesn't care.

To die by his hands is heaven compared to living in dull, monotonous eternity forever.

At the very least, she must see his healthy face before her end.

Her legs plead for mercy, and she obliges.

Hopefully the fall will kill her before she is dragged back to the shadows.

Her arms reach out instinctively for something she can't catch.

And into the welcoming warmth of his arms…she falls.

Falling out of the shadows, into the sun's embrace.

Falling for him all over again.


	6. Break Away

A/N: I'm losing my steam for VK. U^U;;; Lately, the series has been...lacking. Nevertheless, I sincerely apologize for not writing in a long time.

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

It felt like the hardest thing he had ever had to do in this sad, pathetic excuse for a life.

After all, he had practically no reason to live.

If you tore away the flesh, everything that almost made him feel human…the irritation, the sadness, the laughter, the pain…_his unrequited love_…

He was left with a whole lot of nothing, and a deep hunger for something more fulfilling than these bitter pills he had to swallow every waking moment.

That he had a taste of her…made it so hard to let her go.

If he didn't, he would become consumed with this yearning…

The beast entwined within his soul turned its horned head at him, blood dripping from his jagged teeth, and sneers,

"There's nothing left of you to be had."


	7. Heaven

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

It was on a cold, murky day when he catches a group of moronic day class students loitering around the back of the school near the forest…and the classes specifically for the female night class students which held extended home economics. Of what use the 'extended' home economics would be to hundred-year old vampires, he couldn't care less (He doubted whatever they did was even related to the subject).

Not surprisingly, the moronic group consisted of guys (Though, he was pretty sure one of them was actually a girl pretending to be a guy). That didn't matter to him though, since they'd all get the same treatment for breaking the rules (Loitering around, ditching class, smoking, giving him dirty looks), and there would be no one to hold him back this time, as such had been the case for the past hundreds of times he has gone through this routine.

Three bloodied and battered guys(What? They resisted. Or attempted to resist, as much as they could being as stoned as they were) and a crying girl in hysterics (Pleading for mercy while promising to never look at girls that way ever again. Really, he wasn't planning to even touch her. And when did he ever ask for her life story?)later, he tries pushing away the thoughts leading from his repetitive routine to whether he should be glad that there is nothing restraining him or if being this unrestrained has de-evolved him into a delinquent in the form of a prefect.

His heart pounds in his ears.

Beat,

beat,

beat,

beast,

_beast,_

_BEAST._

He's unsure of the look on his face at the time, but it's enough to scare the four idiots into scrambling off down the hall. He considers giving them a few minutes before checking the classrooms to make sure they went to their respective classes, but he decides that he doesn't feel obligated to go through all that trouble and he heads towards the chairman's office.

He hasn't even taken his second step when he gets a thorough whiff of the cigs they were smoking, which didn't seem like any commercial brand he knew (He would only know this because Yagari would sample a lot of brands, much like how a certain someone would sample her stash of Halloween candy…). Looking further, he finds a hefty number of burnt stubs as proof of their constant frequenting of the place (Oh, he would definitely make sure they'd get more than detention for this), and four long sticks on the ground. Three of them looked like they had been put out not long after they were lit, but one of them was still lit.

He remembered one of the guys had had this in his mouth, disregarding his warning when the others had frantically put out theirs and giving him dirty looks while gripping the stick through his teeth. He had made sure to punch a couple of those out for that (And that was probably one less moron to deal with, provided that the guy would be too ashamed to show up to class with his missing pearlies. Or at least he'd never mess with him again, as was the case with the long list of other day class students he has dealt with).

He steadies himself against the wall and leans a bit, breathing the air for a bit. If he was truthful, he was inhaling the smoke without having to actually smoke (He wasn't going to put his mouth on someone else's disgusting cig). He knew he was strong enough to resist a drug as petty as this.

But…in a moment of alleged weakness (He'll never admit it to anyone), he decided that he was tired of running around kicking people's asses back in place and it would be nice to take a break just this once when there's no one around to nag at him or give him headaches (Via Day Class, Night Class, Yagari, the Chairman, not in that order, and not limited to the currently listed). And so, he dozes off…the lit cig glowing a brighter orange with every sudden breeze.

**

* * *

**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

He dreams of soft hands and soft hair.

Of soft eyes, soft smiles and soft sighs.

But mostly, he dreams of her soft neck and the way she would clutch at him as if she loved him while he drank at her very life.

He dreamt of the warm trickle of her life rushing over his tongue and coating his throat like a savory trickle of ambrosia.

And lastly, he dreamt of her soft mouth as he tore his heart out and pressed it against her lips.

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Kneeling closely to the ground, he takes a sniff and realizes that the amateurishly made cigs were actually rolled up sticks of marijuana (Yagari had been curious one time. In fact, he was pretty sure that Yagari kept a secret stash in the cellar of a certain cabin). He wrinkled his nose in disgust and just as he thinks about putting out the cig and finding a way to have the chairman dole out a bigger punishment for the potheads, his pounding headache begins fading into a steady, rhythmic pulse. He turns back slowly and plops down by the wall again, deciding to have another go.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if my grammar sort of jumps everywhere. And I have a bad habit of making gnarly run-on sentences.


	8. Innocence

A/N: Continuation from Prompt 4: Dark. As far as writing style is concerned, I wanted to change things up a bit.

Like always, sorry for the wait!

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Zero cursed his luck, which had repeatedly thrown him into one inconvenient situation after another. In fact, his whole life was an inconvenient situation altogether. Why was he still alive again?

A sudden sniff alerted his attention back to the bundle of trouble in his arms. Ah yes. The reason why he hasn't killed himself yet.

He had thought about entering the dorm, but it was unnecessary since he could just wake Yuki and let her go inside to tuck herself into bed. He wasn't a complete gentleman.

Of course, he wasn't a complete jerk either. Even though he made it hard for anyone to believe.

Zero, with a long-enduring sigh, shifted his left arm under the sleeping Yuki to free his right arm and turn the door handle.

The door was locked.

He jerked the handle again for good measure. Definitely locked.

Furrowing his brows, he turned his head down at Yuki and eyed her body for pockets.

I mean, her lingerie for pockets. Er, sleeping garments, gown. Sleeping gown. Of course. He wasn't thinking that she wore lingerie, not that she would, since she didn't have that kind of underwear. He only knew that by accident, it wasn't like he wanted to know what kind of underwear she was wearing. He slightly grimaced and ceased his train of thought, knowing he would not win against this writer as long as the writer had the keyboard and he didn't. So instead, he turned his attention back to Yuki and molested her defenseless, innocent self with his eyes.

He glared at the writer through this sentence and, deciding not to tempt this writer with patting Yuki's body down with his free hand, gave her a slight shake and listened for the sound of jingling keys. He heard nothing.

Turning his head, he eyed the potted plants adorning the outside of doorway, then decided that the female dorm leader wasn't stupid enough to consider leaving a spare key inside or under the pots.

Of course, that did not rule out the other girls.

He placed his heel against the rim of one of the potted plants, and then stopped himself. If the dorm leader was as smart as he thought she was, she would check the pots on a daily basis to make sure unwanted visitors wouldn't be able to make any unsolicited visits at night. That, and he preferred not having to have to put a lot of effort just to get Yuki in her room, safe and sound.

But why did it have to be her room? He could just take her back to his dorm and let her stay the night. He had his room all to himself since he wasn't exactly a tolerable roommate. Of course, that meant that she would have the bed, and he would sleep on the floor. Unless he was willing to share—

He couldn't, since there was a chance that she could be discovered at the male dorm, and the consequences were dire. For both their reputations. Not that he had much of a good reputation to begin with, but that doesn't mean that he'd let Yuki's get sullied. Besides, it was too much work.

He could dress Yuki up as a boy using his clothes and sneak her out that way.

...

Wouldn't it be nice to see her in his—

No, it'd be too bothersome.

He could just go to the chairman's office and leave her there on the couch. At the risk of discovery by the Night Class.

But she would be protected by Kaname Kuran.

Hell no.

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Disliking the options this writer gave him using his "bad luck" as an excuse, he loudly kicked the door three times, using his already sour reputation as an excuse. Hmpf. Stuffy man. You'll remain a virgin forever.

He ignored the thoughts about his virginity that this writer wrote in his train of thought, and kicked the door three times, even more ferociously than the first time and without a care to Yuki's peaceful sleep. It was her fault that he was still alive, her fault that he was still suffering.

_But of course, Zero,_ the writer typed in response to his self-derisive tirade before typing the sentence, "Yuki slowly slipped off her white panties without lifting the hem of her negligee, before winking at him and languidly sliding the tips of her fingers up her thighs, lifting up the hem of said negli—

He jerked and nearly dropped Yuki when the door opened with a start and a disgruntled dorm leader popped her head out.

Swinging the door open fully and still blinking at the angry-looking prefect holding the sleeping prefect in his arms, she whispered reproachfully, "You're not supposed to be here! And she's not supposed to leave the dorm at this time of night! What were you doing with her? What were you both doing? "

He glared at her. "Today was my turn to patrol the grounds and make sure no one tried to sneak off to the Night Class area."

"If it was your turn to patrol, what is _she_ doing out here?"

"She was..." Figuring that he wasn't in the mood to lie or tell the entire truth, he muttered, "Helping me find something."

The dorm leader narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Like what?"

"None of your business."

"A condom?" Zero glared at her heatedly with the power to melt a twinkie. "A _used_ condom?"

The dorm leader's suspicion grew as Zero remained silent. "Her virginity? Both your virginities?"

"_Shut up._ Don't automatically assume idiotic things about us."

Zero held his arms and the still sleeping Yuki out as far as he could, not trusting himself and _definitely_ not this writer to keep his hands off of her—THAT'S RIGHT ZERO, YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!

"Here, take her!" Zero motioned at the dorm leader with his arms, shaking Yuki a bit, who slept on with an astonishing amount of endurance. The dorm leader gave him a tempered down, admonishing look.

"You expect me to carry her? That's rude! And besides, I don't even know where she's been." Zero scoffed at her.

"She's been in front of the dorm with me." The female dorm leader's eyes widened.

"You and her...in front of the dorm...both of you...?"

_"_Didn't you hear what I just said?_ We didn't do anything."_

"...Is she drunk?"

"No."

"Did you drug her?"

"NO. Hurry up and take her so I can go back to my dorm. You're wasting my time."

The dorm leader paused for a moment before stepping aside to allow Zero to walk in. Closing the door softly, she whispered to him, "Her room is up on the second floor, number 57."

Zero noted mentally that he already knew that, avoiding further questioning from the annoying dorm leader about his sudden knowledge of Yuki's room number.

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

The dorm leader took out the master key and unlocked the door. "I'll give you a minute, and we'll both forget that this ever happened, okay?"

Zero walked into the room and saw an empty bed that he automatically knew was Yuki's. He bent down and heard something fall to the floor. Looking down, he saw something shine and tapped it with his foot.

It was the key. No, looking closely at it, it was actually two keys stuck together, one for the front door, and one for the room. And it had fallen out of Yuki's back pocket.

Zero spent a long moment glaring a hole in the bed. Refusing to even spare the key(s) another glance, he released Yuki from his grasp. When he leaned back up, he discovered that Yuki hadn't yet released him from hers.

"Zerooo..." She murmured in a slightly irked tone, reluctant to having to change her sleeping position. "Sleep with me..." He looked at her warily before muttering, "You're too much of a bother." Now, imagine how much more of a bother she'd be if you both had actually—

"No!" He hissed under his breath, prying her fingers away from himself before rushing out of the room, down the stairs and out the door without so much as a goodbye.

The dorm leader eyed his retreating figure before it disappeared into the darkness before quietly noting to herself, "As far as love goes, he's such an innocent."

* * *

_~Omake_

His innocence was asserted by his inconvenient state of membrum virile erectum.


	9. Drive

They're at an uneasy standstill. Neither of them have moved, but they want to give in. He doesn't know what to say, and he wonders if this is the end. He's fought for so long, believing in the one creed that gave him to will to move on.

He looks upon her figure, encased in a delicate white dress clearly meant for the warm confines of the indoors, her neck and arms bared, and despite the ice and freezing wind her skin glowed with an unusual healthiness.

She looked good enough to eat, his eyes strained in their sockets at the drive away the gnawing hunger once more was a welcome thought after holing himself for so long in an attempt to dry out the thirst. It didn't work out all that well, and now he had wandered farther into the woods than he planned. He certainly wasn't expecting to see her in the clearing, standing there and staring as if she were waiting for him.

He feels some more disgust for himself, and then some when he imagines how Yuki sees him. In his half-starved state, with dirt and old bloodstains dried into the tatters of his clothes. He, on the other hand, couldn't drag his eyes away from her. But now he could see she wasn't displeased at his arrival. She was...quite unresponsive, to his growing concern. She just stood there, gazing at him with a blank expression. If he could get closer, he could look into her eyes...

"You're not dressed to be outside in this weather."

"It's not like I can feel it." His breath catches. Damn. Damn damn damn. There was a time long ago when he pushed her away, he pushed with all his might. And it worked. But damn him, damn his pride, he was regretting it. It bled from the pathetic lump he called his heart, and he was paying for it. It was a long time overdue. He may be a bastard son of a bitch, but he needed her to treat him like she used to long ago and make him feel human again. He didn't know how to respond without driving the conversation into unfriendlier territory, so he was surprised when she spoke.

"I was coming down from the party. There's a villa up in the mountains behind me."

"Why did you come out all the way here?" She gave him a look that made him take a step toward her, then looked away.

"I was tired. And the shoes were pinching my feet." Zero watched as she scratched her leg with her right bare foot, and that immediately spurned him to close the distance.

"You damn idiot, why are you barefoot? Where the hell are your shoes!" He makes a grab at her, but his social awkwardness has him resting his grip onto her shoulders. Her bare, rosy shoulders. He turns her to face him, and her head sluggishly catches up with the motion. He's alarmed at how such a strong creature like her can look so frail and weak at this moment. Then her eyes spark with life as her mouth twists into a familiar impatient frown.

"Didn't I just say that my feet were hurting? Besides, they're useless in the snow." A pause.

"Why are you out here?"

"To cool my feet."

"Are to trying to freeze to death, coming out here dressed the way you are?"

Another lengthy pause, dragging on longer than what he's comfortable with. Then she smiled.

"Why would I do that?" His thoughts are running a mile a minute, but she interrupts his thoughts.

"Besides, I walked all the way out here because I smelled you." Zero shifts his feet before leaning his head in.

"Did you come here to die?" Did you want me to kill you?

"Are you going to kill me Zero?" His grip tightens and her smile widens to his shock. She's the last person he expects this from. She has everything; her adoptive father, her brother, her friends, her long lineage of bloodthirsty savages. She's with the person she loves most; he can smell that disgusting bastard a few miles away from here. So why? She was his pillar of support, and now she was tilting her head up and away as if she wanted him to rip her head off. He's at a loss for words, and she has this expression on her face-it makes him want to cry.

She's the only thing he's living for. She's the one that's kept him going so far, he realizes. Even when she belonged to someone else, even when his self-respect was brought to a new all-time low, the thought of her...

So without words, he brings her into her arms, his flimsy way of comfort. He's fighting the hunger gnawing at his chest, the thirst for blood, the thirst for an unrequited love. And she brings her arms around him and buries her face in the hollow between his shoulder and neck.

They stand there, and he has a million questions on his lips. She speaks first, stealing his moment.

"Do you hate me?" He used to think he did. He used to think so. He used to. But he looks at her face and she looks even more human than before. More mortal, vulnerable. Weak. She was always strong for him, was it so hard to be strong for herself? He's unknowingly answered his own question, being such a fine prime example himself.

"I want to drive the shadows from your eyes."

"You can't do that." She murmurs against his chest, and the brush of her lips brings a rise out of him.

"Why not?" Her head lifts to look him in the eye, and he catches a whiff of her hair. It smells like some luxurious shampoo. He must smell like shit.

"You hate yourself." And there they are in each other's arms, resting and resisting to eat the other.

"Somehow, I ended up here. Freezing my ass off, starving, with you." He leans his head against hers, he wants her to get the picture.

"We're not dead. We're still alive, in this godforsaken way." She leans up towards him, and grabs at his face in an unexpectedly aggressive manner. It's the most lively he's seen of her since this whole encounter. Since they had parted ways decades ago.

"Say that again."

"We're godforsaken-?"

"NO!" Suddenly she's pulling back out of his arms and stomping her feet. He finds this hilarious because she's not making much noise beyond the crunch of the snow, and she's barefoot and it's snowing, and he looks like shit and probably smells worse. Not that the humor at her expense shows, what with his social awkwardness and practiced stoic demeanor.

"Say it, you're not dead. I'm not dead." She glares at him, bright and red and all riled up. She's come alive, and he's the cause of it.

"We're alive." And she reaches up to grab at the collar of his coat, bringing him down to meet her breath.

"Then kiss me, you idiot."

Then he picked her up and they went away, away from the lively party in the cold mountains to a warmer climate with white sandy beaches and the smell of the sea.

* * *

The end.

* * *

And that's the last installment of this series. That's all folks.

* * *

Extra:

"I smell like shit don't I?"

She gives him a coy look, as if sharing a joke. "You smell like dinner." He gives her a once over: from her delectable little toes, to the bright roses of her eyes.

"I could say the same of you."


End file.
